


Last Words

by AkikoFumi



Series: Last Words [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, IronFalcon - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Feels, Unhappy Ending, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of New York is about to end with a nuclear missile wiping out the alien invaders along with the heroic Avengers and the residents of the city.<br/>There is only Tony Stark to stop these horrible events, knowing it'll likely be a suicide mission - so he calls the one person he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> syriala demanded this to happen, and so it happened. I'm (not) sorry for the ending.
> 
> The exact Prompt was: "I'm officially gonna prompt you to write me the thing where Sam watches Tony fly through the wormhole and then Tony calling him. Gimme that."
> 
> Might get a Sequel B)

Sam thinks his heart will stop.

He half hopes this is all just a dream; that he will wake up any moment now, curled up safely in Tony’s arms.

Except Tony is currently in New York, fighting _aliens_ and risking his life and-

And Sam is miles and miles away from him.

Unable to help.

 

Riley comes to his mind. Riley, whom he loved like a brother and whom he couldn’t help – who fell to his death while Sam could do nothing but _watch_.

He briefly wonders if this will happen again, if he’s damned to stand by once more and see Tony die-

Sam’s eyes are glued to the TV. The pictures are slightly blurred and there is so much chaos going on, the reporter doesn’t seem to know what to focus on.

 _“We were just informed that the government approved to use a nuclear missile against the aliens”_ , the reporter says and she looks paler with each word. _“Local residents are urged to leave Manhattan right now. We-”_

Sam is barely able to process the information. A _nuclear warhead_ is about to hit New York and he can only think of Tony, who’s still there, still fighting against these aliens alongside a bunch of other heroes Sam has only heard about.

 _They will die_.

They will die, along with the residents of New York.

Sam feels tears stinging in his eyes and he only now realizes that he’s almost hyperventilating, while the rest of him feels strangely numb. He’s frozen in place, still staring at the screen.

The camera zooms out – and Sam swears he stops breathing when the picture focuses on a single red-and-gold figure up in the sky.

It’s unmistakably Tony. For one fleeting moment, Sam laughs, relieved – until the picture becomes clearer and he realizes with growing horror that Tony is _carrying_ something.

Sam has seen enough bombs to recognize them – and there is no doubt what this one contains.

He digs his fingers into his wrists in a desperate attempt of grounding himself. Sam isn’t stupid and he’s known Tony long enough to understand what his lover is planning on doing.

 _He’s going to put the nuke into the wormhole_.

A noise cuts through Sam’s apartment and he jumps at the sound, his heart doubling its efforts to beat out of his chest before it skips one beat when he realizes that it’s his phone ringing.

Sam scrambles off the couch to grab it and-

“ _Tony_ ”, he chokes out as soon as he answers the call. “Tony, Tony-”

“ _Sammy_ ”

Tony’s voice is unbelievably soft and gentle. If Sam wouldn’t know him as good as he does, he wouldn’t know that this is Tony trying to master his own fears. In other word: his brilliant boyfriend is scared shitless.

“Sammy, listen- I- I don’t know how much time I’ve got. I’m about to do a very stupid thing-”

Sam makes a noise; half a sob, half a choked-up version of Tony’s name. His eyes wander back to the TV, where he can see the sleek figure of Tony’s armor rushing through the sky. The wormhole is close.

“Sam. Listen. In case I don’t get the chance to do this later-”

“You will! Don’t you dare make this a suicide note, Tony-”

“ _In case_ I don’t get to say this again: Sam, I love you. I haven’t told you enough. But I do. I love you so much, I-”

The call is interrupted; static noises drown out Tony’s voice for a second and Sam thinks he can distinctly hear JARVIS talking.

“I love you so damn much, Sam”, Tony says again and Sam wants to reply, wants to say it back but his throat is closed and he can barely breathe. He’s shaking so badly, he thinks he’s drop the phone, so he clutches it tighter.

His dark eyes are still trained on the TV. He sees the armor, a tiny spot against the blue-ish black outlines of the wormhole and then-

Then Tony’s gone, but he can still hear him on the phone.

“Sam-”

Tony’s voice is so, so far away. Getting weaker. JARVIS warns the connection is about to fail.

“Sam- Check the drawer in your bedroom. I’m sorry- I’m sorry I never got to give it to you, I would’ve- would have wanted to marry you, Sammy, I love you so much, I-”

“ _Tony_ -“, Sam starts – but there’s nothing more. He can no longer hear Tony’s voice, there is only white noise and Sam presses a hand over his mouth, trying to keep quiet.

This can’t happen.

He’s still clutching the phone when he does as Tony’s told him, walking into the bedroom and sitting down on Tony’s side of the bed. Sam reaches out into the drawer and sure enough, in the corner of it, hidden behind science magazines and a screwdriver, there sits a small, blue velvet box.

He opens it and sees the ring, gold with blood-red rubies-

Tony’s colours.

Sam’s chest tightens. He’s felt numb before but now pain explodes in his chest and he feels tears streaming over his cheeks and he cries, and cries.

And he can’t seem to stop.


End file.
